


Friends With Benefits

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Size Kink, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Friends With Benefits

**Title:** Friends With Benefits  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco/Neville  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Kinks/Themes Included:** Hints of size kink, teasing, orgasm delay and touch  
 **Other Content:** Threesome, oral, anal  
 **Word Count:** 2860  
 **Summary:** "Harry's good to his friends when they are at loose ends."  
 **Author's Notes:** Thank you to my wonderful betas, [](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sdk**](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://roozette.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**roozette**](http://roozette.dreamwidth.org/). I decided to pick up one of the Kinky Kristmas prompts that still needed some love. This was sign-up #20.

"I've heard he's huge," Draco said, finally dancing around a subject he'd long wanted to bring up.

"Who? Harry?" Neville asked, looking up from his lunch.

Draco gave a half shrug, trying to feign disinterest. "It's an oft-told rumour."

"It's no rumour," Neville said with a smile. When Draco gaped at him, he laughed and said, blushing a little, "Harry's good to his friends when they are at loose ends."

"He fucked you?" Draco said, lowering his voice. His cock throbbed just thinking about how it would feel to have Potter's cock splitting him in two.

"Not exactly, no." Neville's cheeks were still pink as he took a bite of his fish. "Perhaps we should talk about this later."

Looking around the Three Broomsticks, Draco caught sight of several other Hogwarts professors as well as students sampling their first Butterbeers. He supposed now was not the time to talk about Potter's cock and Neville's intimate knowledge of it.

Draco finished his meal lost in thoughts of being held down and absolutely _plundered_.

"Interested in a nightcap?" Neville asked once they were back at Hogwarts. "I've got a new bottle of whisky from Gran."

"All right," Draco said. "She, at least, has excellent taste."

Neville just chuckled as he let Draco into his chambers. "You're still thinking about Harry. You can't fool me."

"I—" Draco started to deny but Neville waved him off.

"I know you have a thing for him."

"What?" Draco's throat went dry. He didn't have a thing for Potter. At least, one he was willing to admit to anyway.

"Relax, Draco." Neville clapped him on the shoulder, his expression open and honest. "Let me pour us a drink, yeah?"

"Of course."

"Make yourself at home." Neville gestured toward the sitting area as he walked to his liquor cabinet.

Draco was already lowering himself onto the sofa near the fire—his usual spot when he and Neville met for drinks once or twice a week.

Handing him a glass, Neville sat down at the opposite end of the sofa but turned to face Draco. "Cheers."

Draco lifted his glass and took a sip. Oh, but it was smooth. He savored the taste in his mouth, the fluid pleasantly burning his throat as it went down.

"Told you it was the good stuff." Neville sniffed his glass and took another sip. "I'd still be drinking Odgen's Old regularly if it weren't for Gran."

Draco was feeling warm and relaxed as they finished a second drink and had put all thoughts—or most thoughts anyway—of Potter out of his mind until Neville said, "If you're interested, Harry would be up for it."

"Up for what, exactly?" Draco asked, his stomach suddenly full of butterflies.

He had to give credit where it was due because Neville looked him straight in the eye when he said, "A threesome. Harry, you, and me."

Draco was up for it all right. His cock had gone from half-hard to rock hard in the time it took to formulate a response.

"I didn't know you were interested in me."

"Friends with benefits as they say, right?" Neville shrugged. "There are just the two of us in the castle. Young and unattached. I figure if you've got an itch, I can scratch it."

Draco nodded, very much liking the idea of getting laid regularly. And since the war, Neville was both more confident and quite fit. Draco hadn't thought of him that way before, but he certainly wasn't opposed to the idea.

"And Harry?"

"We've had a threesome with Charlie a few times." Neville stood and drained his glass. "Shall I get you another?"

Handing Neville his glass, Draco said, "Anyone else?"

"Bill. Dean. Seamus."

Draco nearly dropped the glass.

"Not Weasley?" He couldn't keep himself from asking.

"Straight as they make them, I'm afraid," Neville said as he refilled their glasses. "That and he only has eyes for Hermione."

Draco decided not to mention that he'd noticed Weasley's eyes wander before, if not the rest of him.

Standing, his head light, Draco moved until he was right in front of Neville. "So Gryffindors are up for anything, then. Even Slytherins?"

Draco's heart pounded in his chest as Neville looked him over in a way he'd never seen Neville Longbottom look at anyone before.

"Definitely."

Before he could change his mind, Draco leaned in and kissed him. Neville's lips were soft but they soon parted and Draco slipped his tongue into Neville's mouth. He nearly moaned when Neville fisted his hands in his robes, pulling them flush.

That's when Draco felt it.

Neville's hard cock against his own. It seemed as if Potter wasn't the only one hiding something beneath his robes.

"Christ," Draco said when they broke apart. Neville's face was flushed, his eyes slightly glassy from a mixture of the drink and arousal. He hadn't pulled back and Draco's mouth was watering as he imagined wrapping his lips around Neville's length.

"Should we wait?" Neville asked, though he didn't let go of Draco. "For Harry?"

"Fuck, no," Draco said and kissed him again.

~*~

By the time Saturday night arrived, Draco was vibrating with need. He and Neville had made sure they were compatible—twice that first night and twice since then—but various duties had kept them apart for the last three days.

Potter was already in the castle, though Draco hadn't seen him. Apparently he'd made some excuse to visit the headmistress and asked for overnight accommodation.

Smoothing his hands down his teaching robes, Draco walked to supper in the Great Hall nervous with anticipation. When he arrived his eyes immediately went to Potter who was seated next to McGonagall, with Neville on his right. Neville smiled when he saw Draco, and nudged Potter who looked up.

Draco kept his head up and refused to falter under Potter's unwavering gaze.

"Headmistress," he said as he passed her. "Longbottom, Potter."

"Now, Draco," Neville said, smiling. "Don't go back to calling me Longbottom."

"Yeah," Potter said, his grin turning Draco's insides to mush, "Neville tells me you're a friend of his."

"I'd like to think so." Draco sat down to Neville's right.

"Then we're all friends here." Harry lifted his wine glass and Neville did the same.

Draco nodded his head in agreement as he raised his glass and all three drank a sip of wine.

Once Draco set his glass down, he felt a hand on his thigh.

"Relax," Neville mouthed, rubbing his leg soothingly, before taking up his knife and fork.

Taking a shuddering breath, Draco tried to stay calm during supper but every time he looked over, it seemed Potter—Harry, he supposed he should say—was just turning away again.

Draco had another glass of wine because it went so very well with the pot roast, not because he was a nervous wreck. He only ate three bites of trifle before Harry asked Neville, "Should we go back to your rooms? For a drink?" he added belatedly. It seemed that Harry was quite eager to get started, then.

Neville turned to Draco, "My chambers?"

"That would be acceptable," Draco said wiping his mouth. "You do have that excellent whisky."

"So that's how you charmed him," Draco heard Harry say to Neville. "I thought maybe it was your—"

"Shut it, you," Neville said good-naturedly as the three of them made their way out of the Great Hall.

Every time Draco started to drop back, Neville noticed right away and slowed his pace or paused for no apparent reason. Draco finally just walked purposefully to Neville's door and waited, watching as Harry leaned in and said something quietly to Neville.

Neville shook his head, but didn't say anything in reply.

"Here we are." Neville unwarded the door and ushered Harry and Draco inside. "So, drinks?"

Harry walked over to the mantle and ran a finger across the edge of the picture of Neville's parents. "Thank you."

"Draco?" Neville asked.

"Sure." Draco had no idea why he was so out of sorts; this was what he'd been looking forward to, but everything seemed off. Neville handed him his drink, their fingers brushing, and Draco remembered the feel of Neville's hands on his body. In his body. He took a sip of his drink and watched Harry throw his back all at once.

"Heathen," he muttered under his breath.

"What's that?" Harry grinned at him, sauntering closer.

"Don't you know how to appreciate fine liquor?" Draco asked snidely.

"I do," Harry said. "I appreciate many things."

"Are you two done posturing?" Neville said, but Draco didn't turn and neither did Harry. "Apparently not," Neville then added, resigned.

"What do you want, Draco?" Harry asked, challenging Draco from his tone.

"You, on your knees." Draco paused. "Naked."

"Draco, I don't think—" Neville started, but Harry cut him off.

"It's all right." Harry shrugged out of his robes and tossed them over a chair. "Draco doesn't trust me." Draco watched as he untucked his shirt and then unbuttoned it and dropped it with his robes. His skin was pale, which contrasted with the smattering of dark hair. Several scars decorated his torso, including an oval near the center of his chest.

Harry kicked off his shoes and moved his hands to his belt. He looked at Draco and had the nerve to smirk as he undid the buckle and pulled down the zip. Hooking his thumbs into the waistband, Harry pushed his trousers and pants down then he turned to drape them over the other clothes. He had a very nice arse as far as Draco was concerned. He could imagine doing wonderful things to it.

Harry pulled off his socks before turning around. He didn't cover himself as he walked back to Draco, and Draco couldn't help but look at his cock, now fully hard. It was nice and thick, the head a dark purple. Nothing to be ashamed of but…

"Sorry about that, but Neville's the one," Harry said, cocking his head in Neville's direction. "He didn't want people sleeping with him just because of it. It's a fucking monster, that thing."

"Harry," Neville said with a laugh. "It's not that big."

 _The hell it's not,_ Draco thought to himself, clenching his arse as he remembered the first time Neville had fucked him. And the second.

"You wanted me on my knees?" Harry smirked as he dropped to his knees. He reached for Draco's placket, looking up at him again.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Tell me what you want, Draco." Harry rubbed his hand over Draco's cock.

"Suck me," Draco hissed.

"Don't make him come, Harry," Neville said, his hand settled over his groin and kneading his cock softly through his robes. "He's in the middle."

Harry nodded and worked Draco's trousers down to his thighs, before pulling his pants down as well. Draco bit the inside of his mouth when Harry's warm, rough hand wrapped around his cock. He was practically shaking to keep from grabbing that messy dark hair and shoving his cock into Harry's mouth. Fortunately, it seemed Harry was just as eager to suck him as Draco was to be sucked because Harry then took him into his mouth and _moaned_.

"That's hot." Neville's voice reminded Draco that he was watching. Looking away from Harry, he saw Neville with his robes open, shamelessly stroking himself. Draco could barely tear his eyes away until Harry began fondling his balls and then reached behind to stroke over his hole.

"Stop," he gasped once Harry had pushed a finger partway inside him. Green eyes looked up at him and licked the head of his cock like a lollipop.

"Over the back of the sofa, I think," Neville said, stripping out of his robes. He held out his hand and a short pot of lube smacked into it. "Draco makes it, you know, Harry."

"A man of many talents," Harry said as he stood, though he kept his hand wrapped around Draco's cock. "I hope you know what you're doing with this."

"He does," Neville said, and Harry laughed.

"Well, if you let Draco fuck you, he must be good."

Draco stood watching as Harry rested his arms on the edge of the sofa and canted his hips back. Neville dipped two fingers into the lube and pressed them to Harry's hole.

The dynamics of their relationship were nothing like Draco would have imagined. Harry was happily bottoming for him and Neville seemed to be the one calling the shots. Maybe he was too used to formal tops and bottoms, maybe they really were just friends fucking.

"He's ready," Neville said, pulling his fingers out. Harry's eyes never left Draco as he approached, only lowering his head once Draco walked behind him.

Neville held out the pot, and Draco dipped his fingers in and stroked the lube over his length. He placed his hand on the small of Harry's back and pressed his cock to his loosened hole.

Time seemed to standstill as the tight heat pulled him inside, inch by inch, until Draco was balls deep and panting.

"Fuck," Harry said, clenching his arse. "Move, would you?"

Draco put his hands on Harry's hips and started thrusting, lazily at first, still trying to keep himself from coming too soon. He needed to make it last. Just when he was nice and relaxed, he felt Neville's fingers reaching between his cheeks.

"Slow down a minute," Neville said, and Draco nodded. He reached around and took Harry's cock in his hand, stroking it slowly to give Harry something to focus on while Neville prepared Draco.

"Fuck." Draco gasped when Neville slid in a third finger, and Harry reached behind as best he could to run his hand over Draco's hip soothingly. Draco let his head fall to Harry's shoulder as he braced himself.

Neville pressed his cock in and the incredible sensation of being so thoroughly filled took Draco's breath away. Harry rocked his hips, keeping Draco's cock interested while his brain short-circuited.

"All right?" Neville asked, his hands stroking over Draco's back and sides before he started moving.

"Yeah, I'm dying down here," Harry said, pushing back just as Neville thrust forward.

Draco closed his eyes and just let nature take its course, moving between Neville and Harry. A smooth rhythm developed and Draco didn't want the moment to ever end. Pure and total pleasure centered in his arse, around his cock. He couldn't think, barely noticed when Harry wrapped his own hand around Draco's and started fucking into it, speeding the movement of his hips.

"Come on, Draco," Harry murmured. "Harder."

That snapped Draco out of his trance. He definitely didn't want Harry going away unsatisfied. Not if he wanted to do this again.

Which he did more than anything.

Snapping his hips forward, he focused on Harry, pushing his cock into his arse over and over. Neville stayed inside but just let Draco set the pace as he fucked himself on Neville's cock.

"Fuck, yeah," Harry gasped, his cock pulsing in Draco's hand. Draco just kept fucking him, his vision going white when he felt his balls draw up. He knew he was about to come. He draped himself over Harry's back and Neville gripped his hips and slammed into him, making him cry out as his orgasm ripped through him.

If it weren't for Neville still pounding into him, Draco might have collapsed. He felt his cock beginning to slip out of Harry's arse, but he couldn't move; he didn't want to. He wrapped his arms around Harry to keep him close until Neville finally stilled, his cock throbbing and pulsing, filling Draco's arse with come.

Neville pulled out, and Draco's hole ached with the loss. Though he'd be sore in the morning, he was certain.

"Wow," Neville said.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, standing straight and stretching his back after Draco stepped away.

Neville pointed at the three pillows on the sofa with his wand and they each turned into a soft dressing gown. He pulled one on and Harry did the same.

Draco felt sticky and sweaty and would have preferred a long, hot shower instead of slipping on a robe, as nice as it looked.

Harry held the third dressing gown out to Draco as they both looked at him. "I think we should take some time to rest up for round two, don't you?"

"Round two?" he asked, rather stupidly he thought, and grabbed the dressing gown from Harry.

"You don't have to stay," Neville said quietly, taking a seat on the sofa. "Though we'd like it if you did." Draco watched as his eyes fell shut.

"He always needs a kip afterward," Harry said, with a laugh.

"I know," Draco said then looked away.

"I'm starved." Harry clapped his hands together. "Sandwiches and pumpkin juice, yeah?"

"Merlin, Potter, back at Hogwarts and you eat like you did at fifteen."

Harry grinned then gave Draco a quick kiss. "I need to keep up my strength."

"For round two?"

"Maybe for round three as well," Harry said with a shrug.

That sounded just fine with Draco.


End file.
